Conventional fortified barriers are designed to control traffic (vehicular or otherwise), while also deterring potential threats by vehicles to personnel and/or property. Fortified barriers configured to stop unwanted intruders from a secure area are often used in association with key assets, such as government installations, petrochemical facilities, and other protected locations. One such type of fortified barrier is a vertical pivot or drop arm gate that typically includes an arm pivotally connected at one end to a support housing. The pivot arm can rotate between a lowered blocking position and a raised, open position. The arm is typically positioned horizontally at a height that would effectively engage and restrain a medium duty truck trying to crash through the gate. This height of the arm is often at a level that may allow a smaller vehicle to pass at least partially under the arm and/or apply a vertical lifting force to the arm when the windshield and/or upper portion of the vehicle crashes into the arm, purposely or accidentally. There is a need for improved fortified barrier systems.